wolfpack_empirefandomcom-20200215-history
Info: cutoff
COMMAND NAME cutoff - List delivery thresholds LEVEL Expert SYNTAX ##:## Command : cutoff The cutoff report provides information about the various delivery cutoff levels in some or all of the sectors that you occupy. In the syntax of the level command is the area on which you wish information, (see Info: Syntax). A typical usage might be: ##:## Command : cutoff -6:6,-3:3 which would list data for the area extending three sectors out from the capital in each direction. The cutoff report lists each of your sectors with the following heading: DELIVERY CUTOFF LEVELS sect ufsgpidbolhr uw food sh gun pet iron dust bar oil lcm hcm rad These columns represent: * sect the x and y coordinates of the sector * ufsgpidbolhr the fourteen delivery direction columns correspond to the delivery direction for civilians, military, food, guns, petroleum (refined), iron ore, dust (gold), bars (dust), oil, lcm, and hcm. * civ the delivery cutoff threshold for civilians in that sector * mil the delivery cutoff threshold for military in that sector * uw the delivery cutoff threshold for uncompensated workers in that sector * food the delivery cutoff threshold for food in that sector * gun the delivery cutoff threshold for guns in that sector * sh the delivery cutoff threshold for shells in that sector * pet the delivery cutoff threshold for petroleum in that sector * iron the delivery cutoff threshold for iron ore in that sector * dust the delivery cutoff threshold for gold dust in that sector * bar the delivery cutoff threshold for gold bars in that sector * oil the delivery cutoff threshold for oil in that sector * lcm the delivery cutoff threshold for light construction materials in that sector * hcm the delivery cutoff threshold for heavy construction materials in that sector * rad the delivery cutoff threshold for radioactive materials in that sector For example: ##:## Command : cutoff -3:3,-2:0 Sat May 31 18:40:57 2008 DELIVERY CUTOFF LEVELS sect cmufsgpidbolhr civ mil uw food sh gun pet irn dst bar oil lcm hcm rad 0, 0 c .............. 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 -5,-3 a ..n........... 0 0 0 400 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 -6,-2 k ..j........... 0 0 0 400 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 -4,-2 + ..j........... 0 0 0 400 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 -2,-2 m ......n....... 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 -5,-1 t .............. 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 -1,-1 w ......j....... 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 800 0 0 0 0 0 0 1,-1 m ......j...b... 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 40 0 0 0 0 0 0 3,-1 j .......j...... 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 104 0 0 0 0 0 5,-1 b .............. 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0, 0 c ..y........... 0 0 0 200 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 2, 0 + ..g.......j... 0 0 0 200 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 80 0 0 -5, 1 l ..........j... 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 12 sectors SEE ALSO deliver, route, commodity, census, Distribution